


Remain Nameless (by Florence + the Machine

by sherlockgreywhosessed



Series: Johnlock as inspired by songs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Sex Club, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockgreywhosessed/pseuds/sherlockgreywhosessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is heavily drinking out with Sandford one night and ends up in a red light district and a neon XXX sign gets his attention. He finds himself inside and inside a private room. Drinking continues. He doesn't know Sherlock has been following him and they both get more than either bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Nameless (by Florence + the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT GAIN ANY FINANCIAL FUNDS FROM THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS  
> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS, ONLY MY IMAGINATION
> 
> This 'song scene' inspires me to write Sherlock and John as being both sexually experienced to an extent with men, I do not know where in the show this would fit, so assume this is a stand alone scene but with their character's personalities in tact and they are fully consenting to what takes place
> 
> \-----song lyrics in italics-------  
> \-----comments and or suggestions of songs welcome- i love a challenge ;)

John and Stamford had been on their usual Friday night bender. Always started at the pub nearest John, then they would sit and drink and John would call a cab and then be at Sherlock's merciless grilling about who, what, when, where, how... Tonight John was more pissed off at Sherlock than usual and was taking it out on his liver.

"I mean, really mate- what the fuck is wrong with that git? Doesn't he know that when I'm in the fucking loo that he just can't come talk to me in the shower or brush his fucking teeth? Oh- and the thing about not always pants under his robe is just- too much!"

"Well, John, isn't it possible that Sherlock is 'reading you' and thinks he is doing/giving you what you want? You know how he is."

"Are you suggesting that he fucking thinks I want him to come interrupt my shower wanks or that I want to catch a glimpse of his long cock while I'm content and blogging? You're insane!"

But fuck, he did have a point. Sherlock was never wrong about reading people. Of course he had 'read' John... probably does it a million times a day. Sherlock probably has conversations in his own head just from what he sees on John, he doesn't need to have an actual conversation. And that pisses John off. Why the fuck does he get this super power so that he knows what's up with John or what John really wants but John has to get by with interpreting the fucking violin playing, his silences, his passive aggressiveness and his bluntness?!

"I don't know how many God damn times I have to say it- I'm not gay! Ok- and I certainly don't want to fuck Sherlock Holmes. In fact, I think I won't head straight home, I'm going to go find some tits to put my mouth on and pussy for this cock!"

Stamford is not use to hearing John talk so graphically about sex or his sexuality. He doesn't want to argue because he feels he hit a nerve thru their conversation and he suspected John was trying to amp up his 'hetero-ness' to prove to himself and probably later, Sherlock, that he was wrong. They parted at the pub doors after settling the bill- most of which was John's and the bottle of Jameson he managed to down.

John felt the rain lightly splattering on his face as he looked up and down the street. He knew tonight he had drunk more than usual but he was not in the mood for Sherlock and his deductions and he wanted to fuck- anyone- a female tho of course- just to get this 'gayness' to stop hanging over him and maybe this would fix the Sherlock issue. John has been with guys, in various ways, but to be with Sherlock he knew it would not have been purely sexual. John would want it all and he was afraid that Sherlock would give it to him.

He hailed a cab and gave some directions to a spot where some rugby mates said they had been shown a good time with a 'happy ending'. When he got out of the place- like something from a movie about New York with the **XXX** neon sign on the top. He almost laughed at the thought of him in a place like this since he never has a problem 'pulling' chicks.

He walked inside. Everything was lit odd with a lot of red and the front was open with couches everywhere and he was surprised to see couples or threesomes made up of not just men and women but also homosexual couples. He made a quick clearing of his throat and noticed his cock twitched more when he looked over at the male/male couples. A woman who looked to be in charge came up to John at the bar. She told him drinks were complimentary once he decided on his order for the night. He did two shot of tequila, and then said he wanted to be 'entertained' but someone who had dark hair, sharp features, long legs- fuck he realized who he was describing. Well, good thing Sherlock was no where to be found. She asked if he wanted male or female entertainer- he hesitated and said female. The woman got a knowing look on her face.

She led him down to Room 4. Seemed cozy. Music swirled around his head and he saw he could make some decisions from a little controller on the oversized chair he stumbled into. He started talking to himself. He knew it was nonsense but was filling the time until the entertainment arrived.

" _I was born in a big grey cloud"_ he laughed to himself at his own randomness.

" _Screaming out a love song, all the broken chords and unnamed cries... what a place to come from"_ boy was he fucking wasted.

Here he was getting misty and poeticizing shit from an earlier conversation. A screen popped up across the room with multiple choices on the screen, which he seemed to control with the controller.

First question was : Are you comfortable?

Yes, he thought and got more comfortable in his chair.

The next:

Good. Would you like a drink?

Shit, this place was cool 'yes', he would like a drink so he pushed "yes" as in the question before. A cocktail was brought in and placed on the table next to him and the door was locked from the inside as the young woman left.

Next question: Would you like to exchange names with your entertainer for a more personalized experience?

Nope, no- he didn't want that. " _I wish to remain nameless.... and live without shame"_ he said with a quick clearing of his throat.

He was surprised he was feeling embarrassment. He mumbled on to himself before he let out a sigh " _'cause what's in a name?... I still remain the same."_

He was invited by the screen to go into the small restroom to freshen up with their toiletries provided. He went in to make himself more comfortable. Pissed. Splashed some water on his face and made sure his cock and balls were nice and cleaned and dried. He laid his coat, clothes and shoes on a chair.

The screen now asked:

Would like to change the lighting of the room, did you want anything 'special' such as bondage, spanking and other choices on and on.

John chose another lighting sequence and for light bondage. He was instructed by the screen to find the blindfold, cuff and ankle securers under the corners of the bed and to Velcro himself at his level of comfort, that the entertainment would place his last hand in the restraint. The room was almost black with some faint lighting, but he could see nothing with the blindfold.

He laid there with anticipation. Next he heard another door open and his entertainer come into the room. Now the screen became commanded by voice and choices given out loud.

He felt a slight hand place his right hand on the bed up near the corner and secure it.

The screen spoke.

"Are you comfortable sir?"

"Um, y-yes I believe so." He wanted that touch back in the dark. He was feeling very warm allover and the buz was coming on.

The screen spoke again.

"Music selection?"

"How about, I don't know, Massive Attack and some Tricky" those usually have worked in the past to let his mind find its sexy place.

He felt the touch begin at his feet. The fingers were rubbing him with some sort of warm lotion, which must have been edible because by the time the hands reached their way to his thighs, a wet tongue almost made him jump off the bed.

"Shit! I'm sorry I was just surprised that's all. Please, continue" he stammered out and felt like such a git.

"What, what can I call you love?"

Answers from the screen came to him thru the dark. " _You can call it what you want. You can call me anything you want. You can call this what you want. You can tell me anything you want"._

Even though it wasn't a straight answer he still found it erotic.

"Ok, how about I call you 'S'... that feels so good S... your touch is amazing... I can't wait to feel you touch my cock".

He let out a hiss as his cock was enveloped in warmth- first a hand, large for a female he thought but it still felt amazing- and then felt the warmth of a mouth, taking in all his length.

"Is that the back of your throat- holy fuck- yes, please don't stop, don't stop you are heaven, I'm in heaven!"

He truly was having the most erotic experience to date, unless the booze as making it seem better than it was. Who fucking cares, right now it was hot. He was so hard. That mouth and fingers left him so hard that his cock was standing at attention and his breathing was fast. Then the blindfold came off.

"Sherlock?! I must be more drunk than I thought. Of course I've always wanted to be with him like this but fuck now I'm hallucinating?? Did I just say all that out loud?"

"Yes you did, John."

"Let me go oh my fuck what the hell are you playing at?!"

John was pissed and confused and drunk, not a helpful combination.

"I won't use your name again, we can continue this 'game'... I followed you because of all the tension lately and I know you know I know how you feel about me and how I feel about you- let me show you. Just lie back. I've done this all for you."

John was speechless. He wanted to rage at him but he also wanted him. Wanted this. And drunken state he hoped did not affect his performance. He gave a nod and laid back.

Sherlock put the blindfold back on John. The next sensation he felt was Sherlock positioned with his legs opened, his cock touching John's. But he was wearing something. Felt like mesh underwear. Sherlock rubbed his clothed cock and balls against John's. Both men groaned.

" _Everybody lets you down in this hole of a town"_ then he took John's fingers into his mouth and sucked on one. He felt the mans balls clench. Sherlock placed John's wet fingers onto his own nipples, while Sherlock dropped his fingers down to touch and pinch John's.  

" _Born a different soul rushing out, tell me what you are running from.."_

The friction was getting to be too much. John needed more of Sherlock and he needed out of the cuffs.

"Uncuff me, and lie on the bed. Tell me I can cuff you Sherlock" his voice was raspy.

Sherlock hurried to oblige. He was laid face down and John secured his hands in the wrist cuffs. He sat back and looked at this form before him. He should have known it was Sherlock by just length of his fingers on his cock. He bent down, against Sherlock's back, leaning to speak into his ear

. "You want to know what I'm running from? THIS! And not from it its I was too scared to run TO it... to you... God Sherlock please can I fuck you? I don't need to see- I want my hands to remember every curve and angle of your body.... and when I'm alone in my bed at night I want to close my eyes and come back here to your moans and professions that I made you shout, ah fuck!..."

As he was talking he was grinding into that perfect ass underneath him. He ran his hands over every inch of skin he could touch. Sherlock felt glorious as he writhed and tensed under the kissing and adoration of John's mouth on his neck, his back- everywhere. Sherlock managed to get up onto his knees. The mood shifted and they both felt it.

"Sidetable, lube. Get it. I'm ready when you want".

Sherlock spoke in a voice hoarse from the heavy breathing and the spontaneous yells. Sherlock felt incredible. He was glad to have given John the dominate role since he had been so unnerved lately. He needed to be the one to really initiate the into the unknown.

" _I know everybody's let you down, and I'll do the same"_ he lurched forward and he felt John's hand on the small of his back, gently positioning him to accept John's lubed fingers.

Sherlock hissed and took a deep breath in and out. John was steady and firm as he worked Sherlock's entrance. On the insertion of the third finger Sherlock felt sweat forming on his brow and as John leaned against his back to kiss him roughly he felt sweat mixed with John's chest hair and the trail down to his hair that surrounded his impressive cock.

"oooooooh John yes! I need you inside me, Im begging- fuck me John. Take your confusion and lust out on my body..... " _but know I'll always be around.... and this... this can remain the same..."_

John had the condom on and was lovingly kissing the beautiful arse he was about to claim.  He positioned himself with more than enough lube and entered Sherlock- just the tip. Rubbing the man's hip beneath him, helping him to relax and then slapped it. He slapped it again. He had been fighting against himself and against Sherlock for so long- he resented and thanked the heavens above that Sherlock had understood. For a split second he worried about the slap until he felt the muscles relax and envelop his wanting cock even further into his body. Sherlock enjoyed it. He smiled to himself.

As he began rocking against Sherlock and they found a rythm, John could hear Sherlock in the half-light " _call me when you need me, darling believe me" ._ John felt his own balls begin to tighten, and the hot moist tight heaven he found himself in was going to send him on the biggest orgasm of his life.

"Sherlock, touch yourself- cum darling cum for me"

"OH fuck John yes, I'll do anything you want as long as you keep fucking me" and he started pumping his own cock.

The fullness of his arse and his seeping cock were the perfect conditions to make him cum- and so was the slap he got from John.

"I said cum for me! I want to empty  myself inside you- now!"

Something short circuted in Sherlock's brain and he came like he never knew existed. It was like he couldn't stop. John's labored breaths against his neck and hands on his hips didn't help- so much sensation! John felt the tightness increase around his cock and heard the deep moan and exclamations come from Sherlock's beautiful mouth and he started in the middle of Sherlock's fall. His whole body tensed and the blindfold made him react to the smell of sweat and lubricant, the heat of Sherlock's body under him, even the slightest gasp from his  lover's mouth. He yelled out Sherlock's name until it died out to almost a whisper. Both men collapsed on the bed.

The lights and screen powered on, and the men looked at eachother properly for the first time, after John removed the blindfold. They exchanged smiles, a sigh and a kiss. After they freshened up they left.

Sherlock stopped by the desk to thank the woman (he had helped on a case tho he never expected to call in the favor) and asked her to keep Room 4 'closed' for their use only...


End file.
